


He Who Dares, Watches - outtakes

by Fr333bird



Series: He Who Dares Watches Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes/future takes from He Who Dares Watches (also posted here on A03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One with the Porn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an outtake from He Who Dares Watches which is on my profile here at AO3.  
> Thanks to my beta, M.

**A random Saturday, Sometime in the Spring**

“I’m bored,” I say, rolling a wad of paper and flicking it at Edward.

He’s sitting at his desk, still frowning over some math homework he needs to hand in on Monday. I’ve finished the notes I was taking for a history essay and am ready to play. I know we only have about an hour till his folks get back from their shopping trip, and I want to make the most of it. We do have sex when they’re in the house, but it’s nice when we don’t have to try and be quiet for a change.

“I’m nearly done,” he sighs, brushing the wad of paper out of his hair impatiently. He doesn’t even look up. If he did he’d see me pouting.

“But I’m horny,” I grumble, stretching back against his pillows and palming my dick through my jeans.

“That’s hardly news, Jas,” he quirks a sexy eyebrow at me. The fucker, he knows that shit turns me on.

“Aw c’mon, Ed,” I do my best puppy dog eyes and adjust my cock really obviously, so he can see exactly what’s over here waiting for him.

“Just give me a minute. I’m sure you can amuse yourself while you wait.” He smirks.

_Damn right I can_. But if he’s not going to help, I want some visuals. My eyes flick to his laptop which is lying closed on the nightstand next to the bed. He’s leaning over his books again, deep in concentration, so I grab the laptop and flip it open. _Fucking perfect_. There’s some video open that he was obviously watching last night. I trust my boy’s taste in porn, so I scroll back to the beginning, turn the sound down and start watching.

It’s some college dude type of thing. They both look sort of clean cut and wholesome. That’s cool, I’m not that picky when it comes to porn and these guys are both pretty cute. They’re talking to someone off camera at first, so I skip a bit and cut straight to them kissing and starting to undress each other. That’s hot; they look really into each other. The bigger dude strips his t-shirt off to reveal a totally ripped body and some nice looking ink. My dick perks up in interest and I start to unbutton my fly. 

I glance over at Edward. He’s still engrossed in his math, so I turn my attention back to the laptop screen. The younger looking guy has got the bigger guy’s dick out now and is sucking it. I pull my cock out and lick my fingers, stroking myself idly as I watch them. The big guy reciprocates, pushing the other dude onto his back and giving his cock a good going over with lips and tongue. I deliberately stroke myself harder now, not bothering to try and be quiet. The sound of my hand on my cock makes Edward look over.

“What the fuck, Jas?” His face is a picture as he spots the laptop, open on the bed beside me. “Are you watching my porn?”

“Uh huh,” I grunt, smirking at him as I keep up the movement of my hand. 

He glares at me, all hot and bothered, then slams his books closed decisively and moves to crawl onto the bed beside me. “Well move the fuck over then, so I can see too.”

I chuckle and shift obligingly to the side. We sit next to each other with legs bent up and make space for the laptop by our feet, turning the volume up. The guys on the screen are both naked now and are lying down, rubbing their dicks together. The tattooed guy keeps grabbing them both in one hand and jacking them together. They’re both moaning and panting, it’s really fucking hot. 

“Fuck,” Edward grumbles. “My pants are getting in the way, can we pause while we strip?”

I’m always totally on board with any plan that involves getting Edward naked. So I hit pause and we both stand up, pulling our clothes off hastily, then resume our former positions on the bed. 

We carry on watching as the guys on the screen grind against each other a bit more. We try and reach for each other’s dicks to jerk each other off for a while but it’s awkward and clumsy. So we stick to touching ourselves instead of each other. I love watching Edward wanking anyway and he knows it. My eyes are torn between wanting to watch him and wanting to watch the guys on the screen. Edward’s hand is moving firmly and rhythmically, and his other hand is tugging on his balls. I copy his movements and feel pre-cum starting to gather and slick my grip. 

“Oh fuck!” Edward gasps and my eyes flick back to the screen to see what caused his reaction. 

The bigger guy has folded the other one practically in half and is rimming the ever-loving fuck out of him. He’s going really deep and the other guy is obviously loving it. He’s rock hard and panting and his face is all flushed and desperate-looking. It makes my balls tighten because it reminds me of how Edward looks when he’s getting close. 

“Aw shit... I wanna come already,” I whine, gripping my dick hard and rubbing at the skin behind my balls. 

“Don’t you dare,” Ed growls at me. “You can wait for me – and for them!” The growling doesn’t fucking help my state at all and I grip the base of my cock to slow myself down. “Seriously,” he adds, panting a little as he tugs on his dick. “It’s worth waiting for, the cum shot in this video is awesome.”

“It had better be,” I huff. But I slow down for a while, just using my thumb and forefinger to gently tease the head as I carry on watching. 

“Oh fuck!” I groan. “They’re trying to kill me, first the rimming and now fingering? Jesus. You can’t expect me to watch this and not cum.”

Edward laughs breathlessly. “I know, right?”

We watch in silence for a while as Tattooed Guy fingers Flushed Guy and sucks on his fat cock at the same time. I have to stop touching my dick for a while. Torture though it is, I know I’ll never get through another ten minutes of this if I don’t take a break. I run my hands over my belly and chest instead, teasing my sensitive nipples with my fingers.

I glance over at Edward. He’s got a sexy flush all over his face and chest that he always gets when he’s really aroused, and his nipples are tight. He has both hands between his legs, pressing his thighs apart and teasing his hole with his fingers. His cock arches, hard and dark pink at the tip, leaking pre-cum into the line of hair on his belly. My mouth waters and I’m torn between the need to suck him, and the desire to carry on watching. Edward gasps again at something on the screen and the porn wins. I can suck him later. Watching porn together is hot. _Why the hell have we never done this before?_

The guys are fucking now. They start off with Flushed Guy on his back for a while. Then they change, so that Tattooed Guy is on his back and Flushed Guy is riding him. I think they call it reverse cowboy or some shit like that? It’s fucking cool anyway. Their balls brush with each downwards stroke and Flushed Guy’s dick looks like it’s about to pop he’s so hard. It bounces around like mad as he speeds up and really goes for it. He starts stroking himself and I have to touch myself again, surely it can’t be much longer now?

I glance at Edward and see that one hand is back on his cock, jacking it slowly while his other hand is still buried between his legs. That makes me grip my dick harder. _Fucking hell... I want to cum so badly_. I watch the screen again, touching myself carefully, edging towards my climax but making myself wait. The porn dudes are both standing now, Tattooed Guy is pounding into Flushed Guy from behind and from the faces that Flushed Guy is making, I’d think he was almost in pain if his dick wasn’t so swollen. Their skin slaps together with each thrust and I’m desperate now, waiting for Flushed Guy to grab his dick and jack himself off.

“He’s nearly there...” Edward gasps next to me, sounding as if he’s about to blow.

“I should fucking think so... _holy crap!_ ” I watch in amazement as Flushed Guy’s dick literally pours out cum – without even being touched. Edward groans next to me, obviously coming too. And as Tattooed Guy fucks Flushed Guy through his orgasm my own dick happily gives up the battle as a second spurt of cum flies out of Flushed Guy’s cock, and then a third. “ _Oh my God_!” I whimper as my hips buck and my dick pulses in my hand spilling onto my stomach, hot and sticky.

I carry on watching as Tattooed Guy whips his dick out of Flushed Guy’s ass, pulls off the condom and jacks himself off all over the other guy’s balls and down his thighs. My cock twitches again and a last few drops get forced out before I lie back, exhausted and panting. I glance at Edward and he smiles at me, suddenly looking almost shy. I grin back .

“Told you it was worth waiting for,” he chuckles.

“Hands free. Fucking hell, Edward! Where did you find that?”

“Someone had put it up on a Tumblr I follow. I downloaded it quick because they usually get deleted pretty fast.”

“Nice going,” I nod approvingly. 

The video’s still running. The guys are kissing now, looking all flushed and happy. I know how they feel. I roll over and straddle my boyfriend – my sexy boyfriend with the excellent porn stash – and kiss him hard. Our cum smears between us as I lick his mouth open to taste him, and his lips part willingly beneath mine as he kisses me back equally enthusiastically.

“I fucking love you,” I say as I eventually pull away and grin at him. “And I’ll love you even more if you can send me a copy of that. Just sayin’.”

“Consider it done,” he grins. “Now pass me the tissues because we’re both covered in jizz, and my folks will be home soon.”


	2. Jasper's POV of that bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically chapter 1 from JPOV, people wanted to see what was going on in his head so I thought that might be fun.

**Monday**  
As always, my eyes are drawn to Edward when he enters the classroom. I can’t help myself. Even though I try not to stare, my eyes linger on him as he lopes past my desk and folds his tall body into the chair near me. 

He sits in front of me, across the aisle. This gives me pretty much the ideal vantage point to gaze at him surreptitiously while I chew on the end of my pen and pretend to mess around with my History books. _Fucking hell he’s hot_. I shift my chair slightly, pushing it further under the desk to hide the semi that’s already uncurling in my underwear, pushing uncomfortably against the stiff denim of my jeans.

The lesson begins, but I honestly couldn’t tell you what the fuck our teacher’s talking about. I angle my body towards the front of the class and doodle in the margin of my notes, trying to look busy. But I allow my hair to flop over my eyes and let my gaze drift back to Edward Cullen. 

He’s made of contradictions that fascinate me endlessly. In some ways he’s almost too fucking perfect to be my type. I don’t normally go for pretty boys; I like guys who look like men. And Edward is undeniably beautiful with his flawless features. The high cheekbones, straight nose and sculpted lips are straight out of a magazine shoot. But it’s the imperfections that make him even better. His crooked grin is hot as hell; the chaotic mess of sex hair makes my fingers itch with the need to twist into it. And there’s something weirdly appealing to me about how awkward he is physically sometimes – as though he’d like to take up less space than he actually does.

I’ve been watching him ever since I transferred to Forks High back in the fall, and sometimes I worry that he’s onto me. I guess it’s inevitable that he’s going to notice me staring – no matter how hard I try to be subtle. When he catches me watching him I always look away quickly, trying to act normally, but I keep catching that curious flash of green before my eyes drop. 

It’s awkward, because we’re not friends exactly... but we’re not total strangers either. We’re on the football team together and we share some classes, we have lots of friends in common. Hell, we even share a table in Biology. But despite all that, I don’t feel like I know him at all. And now there’s this weird vibe between us and I’m not sure whether it’s just because of me staring and freaking him out – or if maybe there’s something else going on that I’m missing.

**Thursday**  
I sit next to him in Biology as usual. He flashes me a quick smile as he takes his seat and I grin back, struck dumb by his presence. _What the fuck, Jasper?_ Normally I’m chilled out, sociable, at ease with people but there’s something about Edward Cullen that makes my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth. 

I can’t watch him overtly, not when he’s sitting next to me... but I sneak little glances across at him as he’s busy making notes. The sun slants in through the window and catches his hair, turning the brownish red to vibrant copper. He squints in the sudden glow and puts a hand up to shield his eyes. The skin on the inside of his wrist is so pale that it’s nearly white. His veins are visible, blue beneath the surface. 

When the sun goes behind a cloud, he splays his long fingers against his temple and props his head up as he frowns and concentrates on his work. He chews on his bottom lip and I have to look away. I know from painful experience that watching Edward bite his lip will end up with me having a boner that’ll last until lunchtime.

As I drive home that day I feel frustrated, restless, and horny. I get home while the house is still empty and head straight up to my room, unfastening my jeans and reaching for my half-hard cock before I even close the door behind me. I throw myself down on the bed and pull at my dick impatiently, my head full of thoughts of Edward Cullen. 

I wonder who he thinks about when he jerks off. My cock gets instantly harder in my hand as I imagine Edward doing what I’m doing now. I stroke harder, knowing this won’t take long. I wonder how Edward would look spread out, naked, fisting his cock. Would his pale skin flush pink when he came? I come with a grunt, shooting up onto my chest, decorating my t-shirt. Oops. I lie there for a while, breathing hard, teasing out the last thick drops and smearing them around the head of my dick with my thumb as I begin to soften.

I pull my clothes off, crumpling my jizz stained t-shirt into a ball and making a mental note to put that one in the wash myself. I head for the shower and turn the water on hot. My orgasm doesn’t seem to have improved my mood any. _Being gay in high school sucks ass_. I snort at the irony of my thoughts. Being gay in high school involves a serious lack of ass sucking, or any kind of sucking in fact. 

I step under the water and my thoughts drift to Garrett. I miss having someone to fool around with. Since moving to Forks, I’ve been so careful to keep my sexuality under wraps that I’ve been living like a monk. Back in Texas I’d kept it a secret at school too, but I’d known Garrett from surfing and hanging out on the beach. His gaydar had been spot on and he’d gently broken down my defenses, encouraging me to experiment with him. He was a good guy; I’d trusted him and had been eager to learn. My dick starts to fill again at the memories. 

I can’t wait for high school to be over. I feel as though I’m stuck in limbo, waiting for my real life to begin. But I just don’t want to have to deal with all the shit that coming out in high school would inevitably bring. Once I get to college I figure I’ll be ready to come out to my folks and be more open about my sexuality. I can’t fucking wait, I really need to get laid again – man can’t live on porn alone.

**Saturday**  
It’s the last football game of the season and it’s cold and damp. By the time we get off the field we’re covered in mud and soaking wet. We pile into the showers, elated by victory. The testosterone level is pretty fucking high in the locker room. I try hard to keep my thoughts under control and my eyes to myself but it’s too fucking tempting.

Edward ends up standing next to me and I’m achingly aware of his proximity as we shower. The lean lines of his hard body and the width of his shoulders taunt me. He bends to pick up a bottle of shampoo and the shape of his ass is fucking perfection. I start reciting the dates of civil war battles in my head to try and keep my dick from reacting as he tilts his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair, water streaming over his face and chest. The soap suds hardly show on his pale body. He lifts his arms and the dark hair in his armpits catches my eye. It matches the line below his navel that twists down to his groin and spreads out around his cock. As I rinse the soap from my own pubes I realize that I’m fighting a losing battle with my libido, so I hastily finish up and wrap my towel tightly around my waist as I head through to find my clothes.

As we pile onto the bus for the drive home, we jostle each other noisily. Coach yells for us to keep it down and get seated. I end up right at the back in the corner and Edward ends up sitting next to me with McCarty and Newton across the aisle.

We’ve been planning a bit of a party on the bus, as is usual after the last game of the season, and as soon as the bus pulls away Emmett and Mike are already getting out the beers and handing them around. I take one, glad that Rose has agreed to meet Emmett and me off the bus and drive us both back. My parents know that I drink alcohol sometimes, but don’t like to be reminded of it too obviously.

After a couple of beers we’re all getting pretty buzzed, still high on adrenaline and the excitement of the game. Edward’s being fairly quiet as usual, but he’s drinking too and starts to chill out a bit once he gets towards the end of his second beer. I reach into my bag and pull out the bottle of bourbon that I’d stashed in there this morning.

“So… anyone up for something a little stronger?” I wiggle my eyebrows as Emmett whoops and tries to grab for the bottle before I’ve even got the cap off.

“Not so fast, McCarty,” I smirk at him. “I think we should make this a little more interesting. To earn your shot, you have to do a dare first. So, who’s in?”

There’s general laughter and approval and Emmett asks to be challenged first. Mike chips in right away with an old favorite. Getting someone to flash their ass out of the back window of the bus never gets old. Emmett is more than happy to oblige, giving an eyeful to the lady in the car behind. 

“Fuck man!” Mike giggles like a girl as Emmett sits back down. “She nearly drove off the fucking road! She’s smiling though.”

Emmett turns to blow a kiss at the lady in the car behind. I hand him the bottle with a grin and he takes his shot.

“OK... Mr Newton,” I challenge Mike who grins back at me. “You next – suggestions from the floor?”

Emmett butts in with a totally weak effort, asking Mike to down a beer in one. It's hardly a challenge for Newton, although I’m amused that he nearly chokes on it anyway – the dick.

“Easy,” he smirks, wiping beer off his chin. “Now who’s up next? Eddie? Jasper?”

Edward snaps his head around. “Don’t call me Eddie!” It’s practically a growl and is disturbingly sexy coming from the usually mild-mannered Edward.

Mike isn’t daunted; he just carries on babbling. I sit back and have another swig of beer, wondering when it’ll be my turn. It’s my fucking bourbon.

“I dare you to flash your dick out the back,” Mike’s saying. “I think the lady was enjoying the show, we should give her a little more to go home and flick one off to.” 

_Jesus_ , I roll my eyes to myself. Mike’s so sleazy.

Edward squirms uncomfortably in the seat next to me. “Get the fuck out of here Newton, flash your own dick.” 

He’s not getting out of it that easily; we all laugh and tell him he’s a chicken. I look at him, noticing the flush rising on his cheeks. Is it wrong that embarrassed Edward turns me the fuck on?

“Oh screw you all,” he grumbles and stands up awkwardly in the confined space, unbuttoning his fly and sliding his zipper down. He climbs up on the seat and manages to contort himself so that his crotch is facing the window and shoves his pants and underwear down below his junk for a few seconds. Then he turns towards me, ignoring Mike who’s yelling at him to give the lady a show, and scrambles back into his seat. For a fleeting moment his dick is practically in my face as he tucks himself away.

My eyes drop to Edward’s groin as he buttons himself back up. I suddenly realize that I’m staring really inappropriately and look up quickly to see that he’s staring at me too. _Shit, dude. Staring at another guy’s crotch is just not cool_. I look away quickly, my cheeks flaming. 

“Well it must be your turn next then, Jas.” Emmett’s loud voice distracts me from my cringing. “What’s it gonna be?”

“I challenge you to jerk off... right now, here on the bus.” Edward’s voice rings out, unnaturally loud beside me. _What the ever-loving fuck?_

I just stare at him and he meets my gaze, shocked and slightly flushed but he doesn’t look away. The guys on the other side of him are falling over laughing at his challenge to me. The color in his face deepens but he sets his jaw and frowns a little.

“So? You started this stupid game... but if you won’t accept the dare...” his voice trails off and he shrugs. _What the fuck is he playing at – does he seriously expect me to do this?_

I hear Emmett snickering behind me. “Yeah, c’mon Hale. You can totally rub one out, we won’t watch.”

_Well that’s reassuring_. But then Mike sticks his oar in.

“Someone has to watch,” he points out. He’s irritatingly logical for someone who’s slurring his words. “Otherwise he can cheat, if there’s no jizz it doesn’t count.”

“Well, Edward can watch then,” Emmett says decisively. “He was the sick fuck who came up with the idea.”

They settle back in their seats and start talking among themselves. Edward turns back to look at me again and his pupils suddenly dilate, blowing huge and eclipsing the pale green of his eyes. Suddenly I decide that maybe this dare could be interesting after all.

“Hey man, forget it...” He starts to speak, but I ignore him. My hands are already moving to the fly of my jeans. _He wants a show from me? I’ll give him a fucking show._

I lean back in my seat, making myself comfortable and palm my cock through my jeans. It takes an interest immediately. _So, apparently my dick is an exhibitionist, getting hard isn’t going to be a problem then_. I know that Edward’s watching me and that’s a serious fucking turn on. Feeling bold and horny, I glance up at him and grin, teasing him as I undo my belt and set to work on the buttons of my fly. Edward breaks his gaze as he takes a long swig from his beer. I watch his throat move as he swallows and it sends my mind to all kinds of dirty places.

“Has he got it out yet, Ed?” Newton’s annoying voice reminds me that there are other people here apart from me and Edward. But at that moment I couldn’t give a shit. My dick is hard and aching and I can’t wait to get my hand on it. “Come on man, we haven’t got all day.” _Fucking shut up, Newton._

“Just getting there Newton,” I drawl in my sexiest voice. “I wouldn’t wanna rush it. If a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing well.” I catch Edward’s eye as I speak and smirk at him. He looks at me and his face flickers as though he’s conflicted for a moment. But then his eyes drop back to my crotch and he watches as I trace the shape of my dick with my fingers.

I push my boxer briefs down now, tucking the elastic below my balls, displaying myself to Edward. I look pretty damn fine if I don’t say so myself. My cock is fully erect, hard and thick as it curves against my belly. My balls are drawn up tight below. I watch Edward’s face as I curl my hand around myself and grip tight, sliding my hand up and down. He’s staring, his lips parted slightly. He looks as though he likes what he sees.

The look on his face makes me even more shameless. My hand is too dry so I raise it to my lips, noticing that his eyes follow the movement. I lick my palm until it’s wet and slick and meet his eyes as I do it. His cheeks are pink now and his eyes are intense.

I put my hand back firmly around my cock and let my legs drop open. The heat of Edward’s thigh where it touches mine sends an extra rush of blood to my groin. I wonder how he’s coping. If my instincts are right and he’s affected by this, he must be getting uncomfortable by now. I want to look to see if there’s a bulge in his jeans but I don’t want to freak him out and break the mood. 

I stroke myself harder now, moving my hand more quickly and I start to pant a little. This isn’t going to take long, but I guess maybe that’s a good thing given the situation. _Fuck I’m getting close already._

Fucking Mike interrupts again, ruining my concentration. “Do you want some visuals man? I think I have a photo of Lauren’s rack on my phone?”

_Eww, no thank you._

“Nope, I’m fine,” I snap back without stopping. “I have a good imagination.” 

_Plus I have Edward Fucking Cullen sitting right next to me, watching me while I jack off. It doesn’t get much better than this._

It’s like some kinky fantasy come true, apart from Mike and the rest of the guys on the bus – I could do without _them_ in my fantasy. There’s pre-cum gathering in my slit and I smear it around with my thumb and move my hand even faster. I look at Edward and his eyes are fixed on the hand that’s working my cock. Having him watching me is so fucking hot. He licks his lips, a small unconscious movement that goes straight to my dick and nearly makes me moan aloud. I can feel my orgasm starting to build now. The tension’s gathering in my groin and belly and I chase it, my hips jerking up, pushing my cock into the grip of my fist. Edward looks up again, meeting my eyes. 

That look is what does it. I bite my lip to suppress a groan and my hips jerk, my knee knocking against his as I cum hard, spurting hot and sticky on my hand. Edward’s eyes drop back to my cock, watching as I stroke myself through it. My hand moves slower now, teasing out the last drops and when I’m done he meets my eyes again. I smile at him, lazy now, and glance deliberately at the noticeable outline of his dick in his pants. He’s obviously as hard as a rock. He flushes as I grin at him again; the poor dude looks as if he’s about to cum in his pants. I should fucking hope so, I think I put on a pretty hot performance.

“I’m a bit sticky now, Ed,” my voice catches in my throat. “Got a tissue I can have?”

He just shakes his head, still staring at me as I lick the jizz offmy fingers and wipe them dry with my t-shirt. I tuck my junk away and button up, feeling pretty fucking pleased with myself. If Edward Cullen wasn’t bi-curious before, I have a feeling he might be up for some experimentation now. I certainly hope so, that would make the last few months of high school a lot more fun.

“Pass the fucking bourbon,” I yell across to Mike who’s definitely had more than his share. “I feel like I need a cigarette after that, but I know Coach has limits to the shit he’ll put up with.”

I grin and lean back as I drink. Edward shifts uncomfortably in his seat next to me. I have a feeling that I know exactly what he’ll be doing as soon as he gets home.


	3. Edward and Jasper's Flip Flop

**A/N: This is set a few months after the Epilogue, at the end of the boys’ first semester in college. We’re back with Edward’s POV for this one.**

**December**

My phone buzzes in my pocket as I’m hurrying to class. I pull it out and grin when I see it’s from Jasper.

_Did it come yet?_

I reply awkwardly, I suck at texting on the move. _IDK yet, the mail hadn’t arrived when I left. Eager much?_

He replies immediately: _Of course I’m fucking eager. Have a good day, LMK later._

_U2, love u,_ I reply as I take my seat in the lecture hall, then switch my phone to silent.

I pull out my notes and get to work, listening and trying to focus on the class. But I’m tired. It’s been a long semester and I’m ready for the holidays. I’m looking forward to seeing my family, staying in bed late in the mornings. But most of all I’m looking forward to being able to see Jasper every day.

It’s worked out pretty well this semester. With me at Berkeley and him at UCSF we’ve been able to see each other most weekends. Privacy isn’t always easy to come by as both of us have roommates, but we manage. 

My roommate, Peter, is a good guy. I told him that I was gay right from the start. I thought it would be easier that way. He doesn’t have a problem with it. Maybe it helps that he knows I have a boyfriend. He’s been cool with Jas staying over and usually manages to make himself scarce for the night. Jasper’s roommate, Sam, is a little less accepting than Peter and is clearly not very comfortable being around Jas and me when we’re together. But he hasn’t caused any problems for us and he stays over with his girlfriend when I visit Jasper.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out surreptitiously.

_This is why I’m eager, NSFW._ The message is followed by a link to something on Tumblr. 

My lips twist with amusement. I know from bitter and blue-balled experience that opening links from Jas in lectures is a bad plan. But I also know that I can’t resist it. Holding the phone down between my knees I quickly check that no one’s looking at me and click on the link.

Fuck me. 

It’s a gif of some dude riding another dude’s cock, a close up shot focusing right on the action. As the guy’s ass lifts up and the cock slides out of him, thick trickles of cum slide down the shaft. I stare as the images loop, over and over. I grip my phone tighter and feel my dick swell and fill.

Someone near me clears their throat and I suddenly remember where I am. I jerk my head up guiltily, my cheeks hot, but no one has noticed what I’m doing. I adjust myself cautiously and breathe slowly trying to calm down, but it’s a lost cause. Fucking Jasper. I really hope my test results are in the mail when I get back to the dorm. 

I text him back. _Jesus, are u trying to kill me?_

When my phone buzzes again I brace myself, but there are no more links. Just a question.

_LOL! So do u want to top or bottom?_

I feel my dick twitch in my pants as I read the words. 

_Both._ My fingers slip on the touch screen as I hit send.

His reply is just a smiley face and then my phone is silent for the rest of the class. It takes all that time for my erection to subside.

XOXOXOX

I head back to the dorm at lunchtime. I don’t have any classes this afternoon but have an assignment to finish and hand in tomorrow before the holidays. I stop by the mail room and feel a pulse of excitement when I’m handed an official looking envelope.

I take it upstairs and am glad to have the room to myself when I open it. I know what it’s going to say, of course. I was a virgin when I met Jas and we’ve always used protection. This is just a formality really, but it’s not something that either of us would ever take a chance on. Even so, my heart is pounding as I tear it open. I unfold the letter with trembling fingers and scan it quickly.

I sigh with happy relief when I see it there in black and white. Jas had his results a few days ago and we’ve both been waiting impatiently for mine.

I send a text to Jas straight away. _Got the all clear._

His reply makes me snort. _Woo hoo, barebacking FTW. In class now, call u later x_

While I’ve got my phone open I sneak another look at the gif that Jasper sent me. Holy crap that’s hot. I feel my dick perk up again, but Pete might get back anytime so I don’t dare risk jacking off now, just in case. It’ll have to wait.

I settle down to work on my assignment but my thoughts keep straying to Jasper. Even after a year I want him just as much as ever, and the sex keeps getting better as we try new things and learn new ways to please each other. 

I’m proof reading my final draft when Peter comes in. 

“Hey, man.” He greets me with his usual warm smile and I grin back. I really lucked out getting Pete as a roommate. He’s easy to live with and we’ve become good friends over the past few months. 

“Hi, Pete. You all set for going home tomorrow?” 

Peter’s from the East Coast. He’s skipping the last day of the semester and travelling back a day early.

“Yeah,” he nods. “Got my last assignment handed in today so I’m good to go. I just need to get packed up so I can go out with Charlotte tonight. I’m leaving early tomorrow.” 

My phone rings, interrupting our conversation, and I grin when I see Jasper’s name flash up on the screen. 

“Hi, Jas.” I move to my bed and settle back against the pillows, stretching out my back after being hunched over my desk for the last couple of hours. 

Pete grins and winks at me, then turns his back and starts pulling stuff out of his drawers and throwing them into his suitcase haphazardly.

“So, we’re all set then?” Jas sounds excited.

“Yep,” I reply. “All fine at this end.”

“Fuck, Ed.” His voice is low and husky and goes straight to my dick, which still hasn’t really gotten over the whole gif incident. “I can’t wait to see my cum spilling out of your ass.”

“Um... yeah.” I shift on the bed, adjusting myself again, glad that Peter has his back to me. I need to shut Jas up fast. Once he starts talking dirty it’s hard to stop him. “So, what time are you gonna get over here tomorrow?” 

He laughs. “By six I hope. So Pete’s there, huh?”

“Yep,” I reply ruefully.

“Aw shit,” he grumbles. “I was all geared up for phone sex. Well, I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow for the real thing.”

Jas is heading over here after class tomorrow so we can spend the night together and then fly back home on Saturday. 

“I guess we will,” I reply.

We chat a little longer, about nothing in particular. Classes, plans for the holidays. When we say goodbye he tells me that he loves me and I just say, “me too.” Because Pete’s there and although he’s cool with Jas and me, I get embarrassed about that stuff. 

When I put my phone down on the nightstand, Pete turns back to me.

“Jasper?” he asks questioningly. 

“Uh huh,” I nod, unable to keep the smile from spreading across my face.

Pete grins back and turns to carry on packing. “So, he’s coming here tomorrow night, huh?”

“Yeah,” I reply. I push myself up off the bed and sit back at my laptop, determined to get this damn assignment finished and submitted. 

“Nice,” Pete says. “But I guess you’ll see a lot of him over the holidays with you guys living so close?”

“That’s true,” I say, then flush but continue anyway. “But we don’t get to spend the night together at home. Well... I don’t think we do anyway, unless my parents’ rules have changed.”

Pete chuckles. “Well you’d better make the most of it tomorrow then.”

“Oh, you can count on it.” I smirk, thinking about all the things that Jasper and I can do to each other in a whole, uninterrupted night together. 

XOXOXOX

The next morning Pete’s up early. He tries to be quiet but I hear him going in and out to the bathroom and packing up his last few things. I eventually drag myself up through layers of sleep and scrub my hand over my eyes before yawning.

“Morning, man.” His voice is cheerful.

“Is it?” My voice is rough with sleep. I fumble for the bottle of water on my nightstand and drink.

“Sorry I woke you,” he says.

“That’s okay,” I sigh. “I have an early class anyway. You can turn your lamp on if you want.”

I close my eyes and grimace when Pete flips the switch on the lamp by his bed, but instantly start to feel more awake as the light filters through my eyelids and makes my brain reluctantly accept that it’s morning.

When Pete’s ready to go he raises his hand and grins. “Merry Christmas, Ed.”

I smile back. “Yeah, you too. Have a good holiday.”

He switches the lamp off as he leaves. The door closes behind him and I’m left alone.

I stretch luxuriously under my covers, warm and comfortable. I don’t have to get up for a while yet, so I slide a hand slowly down over my abdomen and give my morning wood a squeeze through my underwear. My dick gets harder immediately as I stroke idly, thinking about seeing Jasper later. I snag my phone off the nightstand and find the message with the link from yesterday. I open it up and watch it as I slip my hand inside my boxer briefs and feel hot skin under my palm. I can’t be bothered to move again for lube, but there’s already pre-cum at the head so I smear it around with my thumb. It’s enough.

I imagine my cock, pushing up into Jasper’s ass as he rides me. I grip tighter and my hand moves faster. I put the phone aside now, my imagination providing the visuals as I shove my underwear down and reach for my balls with my other hand, cupping and stroking as my breathing picks up. I feel my body start to flush with heat.

It doesn’t take long. A mental image of Jasper rising up off my cock and my cum sliding out of his ass is enough to trigger a fierce orgasm that leaves me panting and spent. My jizz pours over my hand and slips through my fingers as I stroke the last few drops out. I can’t fucking wait for this evening.

XOXOXOX

My early class is dull, but my thoughts are elsewhere. I go through the motions, pretending to pay attention and taking notes that I hope might make some sense when I read back through them. I text Jasper, wondering if he’s up yet. 

_How r u today? Can’t wait till later._

He doesn’t reply for a while, but when he does it’s worth the wait.

_Just out of the shower, naked and dripping. Late for class, have to run. C u tonight x_

And bam – I’m hard again. I resist the urge to bang my head the desk. I’m not really complaining.

XOXOXOX

When Jasper turns up at my door with a huge backpack and an ear to ear smile I drag him inside and kiss him thoroughly. He drops his bag and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close and kissing me back until we part to grin at each other goofily.

“Fuck I missed you...” “God, it’s good to see you...” We both talk at once and then break off, laughing and kissing each other some more.

When we separate again, he takes in the surroundings and his eyes light up as he notices the difference. 

“Hey, you made us a double,” he exclaims in surprise. 

“Well I’m fed up with you hogging the bed when we squeeze into these tiny-assed singles. And Pete’s gone home for the holidays now so he won’t mind.”

I’ve hauled both of the mattresses off the narrow single beds and put them side by side on the floor between the beds. I’ve borrowed Pete’s pillows and duvet too, but put my own spare pillowcases and sheets on them. 

“I thought you liked it when I snuggle.” Jas attempts to pout but amusement quirks his lips and spoils the effect. 

“The snuggling’s fine, it’s the sprawling and cover-stealing that I have issues with,” I reply with a grin. “And you have to admit, this’ll be more comfortable.”

“That’s true,” Jas nods. “And I’ll have way more room to throw you around before we get to the sleeping part.”

“Who says you’ll be doing all the throwing?” I retort, but I feel my cheeks flush in anticipation. Tempting though it is to throw him down on the mattresses right now, my stomach rumbles and reminds me that we need to eat. “Come on,” I say. “Let’s go out for food and we can discuss it over dinner.”

XOXOXOX

We go out for pizza at a restaurant that’s just a couple of blocks away. It’s a cold night but is clear and dry. We hold hands as we walk there. I love being out with Jas in public. The novelty of it still hasn’t worn off after all those months of hiding our relationship at the beginning. 

The obviously-gay waiter looks admiringly at us both and his mouth turns down in subtle disappointment when his gaze drops to where our fingers twine together. But he rallies and smiles, ushering us to a quiet corner booth with plenty of privacy.

The pizza’s good, but the company’s better. We sit as close as we can with the small table between us. Our knees bump occasionally and I feel the gentle, deliberate pressure of Jasper’s legs against mine. We hold hands whenever we’re not using them to eat and get lost in each other’s eyes as we talk and laugh and flirt and the tension slowly builds between us. 

By the time we ask for the check we’re both impatient. I can see it in Jasper’s eyes and the way that he’s looking at me. And I can feel it in the insistent press of his knees against mine and the warmth of his fingers as they graze the back of my hand.

We walk back quickly, holding hands. We pause to kiss in the street just because we can. Jasper’s lips are cool from the chill of the night but the inside of his mouth is deliciously warm. When we pull apart we can see our breath in the unusually cold air. His teeth gleam in the glow of the streetlamps and his face is full of love but is also tinged with hunger that makes me breathless.

“Come on,” he steps back and takes my hand again. We’re both wearing gloves and I wish I could feel his skin. Soon, I think.

XOXOXOX

Back in my room we undress each other, running chilly hands over warm skin and giggling at the shock, twisting away if it’s too much but coming back for more. 

We sprawl across the makeshift double mattress and I yelp when Jasper’s cold hand circles my cock and strokes. We lie head to toe on the bed, curled around each other and he teases me with his cool hand and warm breath before he finally takes my cock into the heat of his mouth and sucks. I return the favor. I love it when we do this – my cock in his mouth and his in mine as we lick and suck messily until we’re both hitching our hips and breathing hard. 

I feel his hands pushing my legs apart and determined fingers reaching back. He teases my hole for a moment before I feel two fingers being pushed into his mouth alongside my cock. I shiver with anticipation, knowing what’s coming. I mirror his actions. We never worked out who was going to top but I meant in the text when I said I wanted to do both. I’m sure that won’t be a problem, Jasper’s usually up for anything.

I push him onto his back and move so that I’m lying over him, spreading my legs wide to give him access to my ass while I push his legs apart so I can reach his hole too. We carry on licking and sucking while we work each other open with wet fingers.

Jasper’s cock twitches in my mouth and I taste his pre-cum as he whimpers and pulls his mouth off my cock. “Time out,” he gasps. “I’m close but I don’t wanna come yet.”

I chuckle as I let his dick slip out of my mouth, gripping it firmly at the base. “Me neither,” I reply. Moving to lie beside him and drop a kiss on his lips. “So, how are we gonna do this?”

“You can fuck me first,” he offers. “How do you want me?”

I grin. “I’ll take you any way I can get you.” Then I flush a little and my eyes flicker down to focus on his nipple as I tease with my fingers. Even after all this time I still sometimes find it hard to ask for what I want, but I know Jasper likes it when I tell him. “I’d like for you to ride me...” I murmur, “like in that gif you sent me. And then after that I want you to fuck me too.”

I look back up and meet his eyes, his pupils blown huge as he holds my gaze. “Okay,” his voice is husky. 

I kiss him again, then crawl over the mattresses and pull open the drawer by my bed to get some lube. I bring it back and go to squirt some in my palm – but when I push the pump down, nothing comes out.

“Fuck!” I hiss. I shake the bottle and try again. Nothing. “Fucking, _fuck!_ ”

“You must have something else we can use,” Jasper’s voice has a desperate edge. “Or maybe Pete has some?”

“He doesn’t use it.” Jasper’s brow furrows. “He’s uncut,” I clarify. “Says he doesn’t really need it.”

He raises his eyebrows. “You compared notes on jacking off?”

“We’d been drinking,” I shrug with a grin. “Pete sometimes shares a little too much when’s he’s had a few beers.”

“Lotion then?” Jasper suggests. “Fuck, Ed. I’ll use spit if I have to.”

Suddenly I remember something. “Hang on,” I jump up again and rummage around in the back of my underwear drawer and return triumphant. “I know I said I’d never use it again, but I didn’t want to throw it away because it was a present from you.”

I hold up the small tube and Jasper bursts out laughing. “You do realize that we’ll probably still be glittery at New Years if we use that shit?”

“Who gives a fuck?” I grin. “We’re out and proud now, we’re practically expected to wear glitter.”

I lie back down on the bed and twist off the cap. I sniff the tube. “It’s pink champagne flavor apparently.”

“Oh my God, that is so gay.” Jasper snorts. I squeeze some out and slick my cock, teasing it back to hardness after all the distraction. I pass the tube to Jasper and he squirts some on his fingers and reaches around to prepare himself.

By the time he lowers himself over me his dick is rock hard again and bobs with the movement as he inches slowly down onto my cock. It doesn’t really feel that different without a condom. I guess that’s because it feels fucking amazing usually anyway. But somehow just the knowledge that there’s nothing between us now gives me a thrill. He’s warm and tight and incredible as he takes me all in. And then he starts to move. 

“Fuck,” I gasp, knowing that I’m not going to last long. It’s always like this when we haven’t seen each other for a week or so. The foreplay starts with the sexting before we even meet and by the time we finally get around to fucking we’re both so ready for it that it never takes long the first time. I watch as he rises and falls over me, revealing my cock with each lift of his hips. It shines, the pink glitter reflecting the light. It amuses me but I’m too far gone to comment or even manage a chuckle.

Jasper’s panting with exertion and gripping his cock tightly. He’s not moving his hand at all and I can see that he’s struggling to hold back his orgasm so that he can come inside me when it’s his turn. I let my orgasm build, welcoming the warm rush of sensation as my muscles tense. I grab Jasper’s hips and squeeze tight. He looks down at me and I gasp and come, my cock pulsing and spilling into him. He keeps on riding me as I thrust up, my back arching off the bed. Then I lift my head to watch and pull on his hips, encouraging him higher as he lifts up again so that the head of my dick almost slips out of him. “Oh fuck,” I moan as I see the thick white cum slipping out of his ass and coating my cock. Then he slides back down and my release slicks the movement and my eyes roll back in my head as my dick gives a last twitch inside him. 

“My turn now.” Jasper climbs off me and settles between my legs, pushing them up and back. He grabs the lube and applies it to my hole, smearing it liberally around. When he takes his cock in his hand and lines it up his fingers are pink and glittery. It looks like a Christmas craft project gone crazy. 

He pushes into me, rough and urgent, his fingers digging into my thighs as he pulls back and slams in again. “Oh, fuck,” he grunts. “This isn’t gonna take long. Feels so fucking good.” He snaps his hips forward again and as he keeps fucking me as I see his face and neck flush, a sure sign that he’s about to blow. He comes with a harsh cry and his fingers grip me so tightly that it hurts, but I don’t care. I love to watch him come apart. I feel the hot spurt of his cum inside me and my spent dick twitches in response.

Jasper collapses over me, his head on my chest and I slip a hand into his hair, letting my fingers slip through the strands as his breathing steadies. I feel him shift and pull back, then he pushes up on his arms again, looking down at where our bodies are still joined. He withdraws slowly and as his dick slips out of me I feel the trickle of his warm cum escaping.

“Fuck,” he breathes, his eyes fixed on my ass, his voice almost reverent. “That’s so fucking hot.”

We clean up with discarded underwear and tissues but the bed is a disaster. There’s cum and pink glitter everywhere but I can’t bring myself to give a shit. So, I’ll have laundry to do when I get back after the holidays – totally worth it.

We settle back in the bed, comparing our glittery pubes and chuckling. I crawl over to turn off the lamp and snuggle back in beside Jasper, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. 

“If my mom has to pick glitter off my face tomorrow I won’t be happy.” I say.

“Just tell her you’ve been making your own Christmas cards this year,” Jasper suggests sleepily.

“And if she notices you’re glittery too?”

“We’ll tell her I helped you,” he mumbles. “Now quit worrying about being sparkly. I need to sleep.”

I guess he’s right. Picking glitter off various parts of my anatomy for the next week will be a small price to pay for what we just did. So I close my eyes and smile as I drift into sleep with Jasper’s breath warm on my neck and his body heavy against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wonder how many readers could guess which video the boys were watching? It was Derek (Tattooed Guy) and Travis (Flushed Guy) from Corbin Fisher for those who were wondering.


End file.
